Casement windows are manually operated windows where, in order to open and close them, it is necessary to rotate a handle attached to a drive mechanism of such window. A handle is attached to a rotating shaft of the window, which in turn, allows the window to be closed and opened through, for example, a rack that connects a window and a rotating shaft. Therefore, a manual handle is an important part of most casement windows. Because casement windows have become more and more popular among home owners because of their practicability, reliability and attractive appearance, a manual handle that operates such windows must follow a growing popularity of windows and respond to demands to be more technologically advanced.
When a window handle is not in use, i.e. when a window is not operated, the handle, which usually is attached to a window frame and extends outward from such window frame, causes many inconveniences; it may cause certain restraint for user's movement near the window or positioning of window's curtains, blinds etc., Therefore, it is preferable that when not in use, a handle is folded toward the window. First, it helps to create more attractive look. Secondly, a folded handle reduces the amount of inconvenience that such handle produces if projecting outward from a window. Unlike any other similar existing devices, the present handle's design allows the operator move the handle's position to either an “operating” or a “folded” position only. The present invention is compact and cost efficient. The design also has a construction that is wear-resistant that provides for prolonged use without breaking and a need for replacement.